


[DMC5] Mirror [5V&5D&3V] [PWP]

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante from DMC5, M/M, Sibling Incest, Time Travel, Vergil from DMC 5, Vergil from DMC3
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 来自群里的梗：5v教3v如何吃下5d大叽叽的文（糟糕发言）





	[DMC5] Mirror [5V&5D&3V] [PWP]

**Author's Note:**

> 车技糟糕；作者是个渣渣；3V用维吉尔指代，5V和5D用Vergil和Dante指代；DV可逆；日常迫害但丁

维吉尔不知道自己是怎么到这儿来的，他只是好好的走在路上，然后眼前白光一闪，在他还没有反应过来的时候就到了这里。一个朴素杂乱的房间，中央是一张大床，上面有两个人，他似乎…很熟悉？床上的两个人同样抬头看向他，露出惊讶的神情。

Dante和…他自己？

维吉尔整个人都吓的后退了一步，但丁看起来年纪增长了不止一些，相对于他上次见面是已经看得出是个青年人了。维吉尔又把目光投向“自己”，同样是年长的模样，神情更加沉静，只不过脸上带着些许的红晕。

“哟，Vergil，年轻版本的，这是买一送一吗？”Dante的眼睛环视了一圈，语调上扬，就差吹口哨了。

年长的半魔皱起了眉，也弄不清楚为什么年轻的自己会出现在这儿。但在他问出口之前，Dante激烈的冲撞就扰乱了他的思绪。“嘶---”Dante顶的太深了！

维吉尔还没理解自身的处境，就听见Dante的调笑和自己的一声呻吟，他这才把目光下移，看到Dante和Vergil相连的部分……嗯嗯嗯？？？？

维吉尔的脸迅速的红透了，Dante把阴茎致命、狠烈的捅向对面的屁股这个场景对于目前的他来说太过于刺激。他心底彭然而起的慌乱、愤怒、疑惑击昏了他的脑袋，他和Dante？这怎么可能？与无措相对的，他的身体同样快速的火热了起来。

Dante这个人来疯。Vergil在心底狠狠的骂道。他没脑子的弟弟在看到年轻的他之后更加兴奋了，握过大剑的手狠狠的钳住他的腰，更加粗壮的阴茎撑开他本就难耐的穴口，内壁被磨蹭的更加灼热，每一次都插入的更深更彻底，带出血丝和白沫。Vergil仰着头，嘴唇紧抿，为数不多的精力花在了控制自己不叫出来。但他愈发粗重的呼吸和气音从另一个方面刺激了他的同胞兄弟。

“Ver…Vergil…”Dante胡乱的喊着对方的名字，他的额发垂下来，挂着汗滴。Vergil太紧了，在有人看着的情况下更加紧缩。按理说这会让他老二不太好受，但Dante要说，草，这更爽了。他老哥紧张的整个人都绷了起来，甚至向后缩去，他怎么可能让Vergil就这么逃了？

Dante恶意的俯身去啃食Vergil挺立的乳头，他知道他老哥的敏感点。Vergil的身躯果不其然弹跳了一下，Dante的手托着对方的臀部让年长者更靠近自己，其实只是为了更深的把自己埋进去。

“Dante…”Dante听见Vegil从牙缝挤出来的声音，在心里笑了起来。他会把他逼的叫出声来的。

维吉尔看到“自己”皱起的眉头和握紧的拳，他的腿站立住了。他不是小孩子，他知道这两人在干什么…但是但丁？这实在超出他的想象了。维吉尔看到Dante频频的小动作，一个健步冲了上去，他抓住对方的手臂不让Dante碰年长的自己：“你放开…我！”维吉尔口头这样喊着，却压根不敢看着两人。一丝不挂的Dante？还是脱得只剩敞开的马甲的自己？

Dante的手被抓着，在一下的愣神后发出了惊天动地的笑声。他笑的打跌，头栽在Vergil的胸口，被不耐烦的推开。Vergil看着年轻的自己，眼睛不知道往哪儿放脸颊红透的男生，这会儿的他自己很年轻，看着比Nero还要小，没有接受最痛苦的磋磨，同时也就没有察觉到自己的魅力，以及同双胞胎兄弟的互相吸引。Vergil伸手把“自己”搂了过来，触摸到滚烫的皮肤，还有控住不住的战栗。

为什么抖？Vergil无所谓的转着脑子。为荷尔蒙？为性事？为情爱？为交媾？他一个用力把维吉尔拉上了床，盯着“自己”发飘打转的眼神，叹了一口绵长的气，吻了上去。他确定自己的吻技在这么多年好了很多，至少维吉尔不再发抖了。Dante在一旁发出怪叫，像个13岁的小女生一样。

“我…你…但丁…”维吉尔话都说不清楚了，他的脸烧的不能再红。年长的他自己并不在乎，将他拉过去，盘置在怀中，手灵活的解开了层层叠叠的马甲，“既然来了就试试吧，你得适应这个，不然之后会很困难。”维吉尔迷迷糊糊的，根本不知道发生了什么，即将发生什么。

刚过20，还是没到20？Vergil不是很能判断出年轻自己的年纪，不过无所谓了。维吉尔的身体重新轻颤了起来，不再是惊惶，而是兴奋，Vergil对这种情况在清楚不过了。他总是被Dante的鲜活、健康的存在所吸引，不论哪个年纪都一样，性事是最好的催化剂。

Dante同样惊了，年纪稍长的Vergil向他展示另一个Vergil？他最疯狂的梦境都没有这么富含情色意味！他的目光回到年轻的维吉尔身上，他的兄弟迷茫警惕的看着他，让Dante不能自已的回到遥远的那个时刻，暴力、相杀、自残、无法相互理解、下雨的高塔、腰斩、坠落；这些闪回让他的眼神阴郁了起来，他的手握上维吉尔的大腿，捏出看不见的青紫。

“Dante。”Vergil发现了幼弟的变化，他出声，Dante像是刚刚反应过来一般，眼底的晦暗散去，恢复了玩世不恭的样子。他们彼此交换了一个不带任何色情意味的吻，维吉尔目瞪口呆的看着他们。

维吉尔无力的发现自己的裤子被Dante扒走了，只留下底裤，“白色的~”Dante的语调欢乐，维吉尔的脸已经红到一个极致了，他终于理解了将要发生什么，开始小幅度的挣扎起来，特别是当他的眼光瞥到Dante下面的时候。“Dante把他为数不多的脑子全长到他下半身去了。”维吉尔听到年长的自己凉凉的说道。

所以他弟下面为什么这么大？！维吉尔悚然惊醒，他接受不了把但丁的那根东西塞进自己屁股！未来的他是怎么做到的！维吉尔没发现他的大脑早已跳过了和兄弟交媾的正当性和可能性，他就是这么顺利的接受了要和Dante做爱的事实。甚至他的身体也在为这个发展开始准备起来，比如他的阴茎也半勃了起来。

Dante发出了一声嗤笑，他先是浅浅的吻了维吉尔的唇，被紧抿着拒绝了，他并不在意，牙齿和舌头滑到脖颈，舔舐着血管底下平和的生命力，他想起Vergil这儿已经快被他撕咬出半魔体质也无法完全消除的伤痕了；他的身子矮下，含住他兄弟单薄却并不无力的胸膛，然后顺势而下，在腹部留下一道道潮湿的水痕，最后他含住维吉尔翘立的阴茎，直接用喉咙挤压敏感的马眼，听到维吉尔还稍显稚嫩的呼喊。Dante空出手探向了维吉尔的后面。

维吉尔吓的就要蹬他！Dante早有准备，另一只手有效的阻止了对方的反抗，反倒轻亵的用指尖抚摸着维吉尔的脚心，年轻人又开始喘粗气，Vergil倾身把Dante的手拍开了。

“别戏弄他。”Vergil警告道，“我不是让你来做这种事的。”他施力按着Dante的头让他咬的更深。 

“嗯哼？”Dante嘴巴里还在舔弄着维吉尔的性器，勾出对方断断续续的呻吟，他挑起眼角看着他服侍的人，勾起一个笑。维吉尔眼角泛红，闪着水光看着Dante，想不起他本来恼人的弟弟怎么变成了现在这种风骚的样子。“再深点。”他无师自通的命令道。Dante照做了。

在维吉尔还在开小差的时候，Dante已经把第一根中指伸进了他的后穴，完全没有被草干过的地方干涩异常，Dante还没想好要怎么办的时候，另一根湿润涂着润滑剂的手指探进了一个指节。哦，Vergil的手。

Dante加快了喉咙收缩的速度，维吉尔的意识就像大海里颠簸的小船，在狂风骤雨中到达了最高处，他射的毫无负担。Dante则爽快的吞了下去，咳嗽了几声后拉着维吉尔酸软的双腿把比他还小的哥哥的屁股整个抬了起来。他抽出手指抹上更多的润滑剂，现在三根手指已经卡在维吉尔的后穴了，未经人事的入口被撑开，圈口发白，接触到冷空气的肠肉轻轻的发颤。Vergil空余的手在年轻自己的脊椎和尾椎滑过，触电般的快感分散了维吉尔被打开的恐慌。

“Dante…”维吉尔迷迷糊糊的喊着他弟弟的名字，虽然他大致明白他们是一个人又不是一个人，他还是想叫这个名字。Dante深吸了一口气，直到目前他都还没有把他哥搞到能这么软糯的叫他名字的程度，真是太失败了。

觉得差不多了的Dante抽出了手指，他本想直接整根挺入，但维吉尔的穴口卡的太死了，阻断了进路。维吉尔先是惊叫了出来，然后疼痛席卷了他，他善于忍耐，因此这并没有给他带来太多的困扰，他抓住了另一个自己的手臂，Vergil也正在抚慰他的前端。

草。Dante轻骂出声。他和Vergil第一次的时候有这么紧吗？他不记得了，那个第一次更为疯狂，Vergil被叛逆钉在墙上，而他的背上扎透了无数幻影剑，他们连润滑都没有，直接用血液和精液做辅助。那是一个绝望而孤注一掷的夜晚。不过他倒是弄明白为什么这次Vergil要把年轻的自己拖上床了。

维吉尔年轻敏感的身体在痛苦后被快感说覆盖，他的胸口，乳头，和前端被照顾的无微不至，让他有精力去应付接下来的发展，Dante在他放松的每一刻挺入的更深，最后完全进入。Dante开始用他熟悉的频率，或者说他知道的如何让Vergil更喜欢他的节奏运动，这成功的让维吉尔放浪的叫了出来，但随即他的口被年长者捂住。维吉尔迅速反应了过来，他害羞恼怒的咬紧了牙关。

“嘿，Vergil!”轮到Dante不满了，他挺享受维吉尔被他操到发昏的样子的，因为实在太少见了。

“你就只有在年轻的我身上找优越感这种水平吗？”Vergil扯出一个嘲讽的笑。Dante翻了翻白眼，虽然次数不多，但他老哥似乎忘了自己也有被操到无意识魔人化，咬着自己的尾巴极力不发出流泪的声音的时候。

维吉尔的细长结实的腿勾着Dante的腰身，还是有小小的吸气声从牙缝泄露出来，Dante的力道极大，顶出去又拉回来，幸而有Vergil在背后托着他，指尖细碎着点在他的身上。Dante在紧缩的甬道中进出，发出叹息，他加大了幅度，就像知道了要发生什么的维吉尔再次慌张起来，“等等…哈…不要，不要在里面…”

Dante没放过维吉尔，他拉住对方的腰肢，将他更加拖近自己，维吉尔发出了闷闷的声音。Vergil也听到了，他可不像Dante一样把所有话都当耳边风，于是他干脆利落的抬起盘起的腿，把Dante踹了出去。维吉尔甚至听到Dante阴茎拔出来时“啵”的一声响，羞耻的不忿和情潮的快感让他再次射了出来。

“草你的Vergil！”Dante这次是真心实意的骂了出来，“你是想废了我吗！？”他老哥绝对是故意的吧故意的吧！！！

“你那东西要是真没用了，”Vergil没什么感情的目光划过Dante的下半身，嘴角勾了起来，“我上你也是可以的。”Dante捂着自己的腰，给他哥比了个中指。

Vergil给年轻的自己梳拢好头发，用纸巾擦去身上的浊液，Dante没能内射省了他一大堆功夫，然后穿好马甲和蓝色的长风衣，看着对方在门口消失不见。

“老哥你真是太狠了。我差点就萎了。”Dante爬回了原位，啧啧的指责他亲哥。Vergil慵懒起身，按着Dante的脖子把他压在了床上，半阖着眼帘垂视着他，甩了身下的人一脸“呵呵”。他们上一轮的战斗并没有完全结束。年长者骑在幼弟身上，Dante自下而上的看着Vergil的脸，掰开对方的臀瓣，把自己的老二再次塞了进去，发出了一声满足的喟叹。

他们还有很多时间可以消磨。

\----------------------------------  
维吉尔站在街道上，似乎之前那发生的一切都是错觉和梦境，但他紧绷的身躯和火热的心脏告诉他并不是幻想。他的周围偶尔还有人路过，乌鸦停留在离他不远的树冠上。

维吉尔转过了身，没有朝着既定的路线走，而是踏上了来时的道路。他的手指磨蹭着阎魔刀鞘上的缎带，露出了一个阴惨惨的笑。

如果再看到但丁，还是把他下面那玩意割了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 很少写PWP，还是把妄想写出来了。这次是借了群里 @浮云 的梗！太太脑洞真棒！


End file.
